1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact size zoom lens system, especially suitable to be installed in a compact lens shutter camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lens system installed in a lens shutter camera is required to be compact, lightweight and low cost. When a zoom lens system is used in a lens shutter camera, the requirements are just the same. For making a zoom lens system compact, including the lens shifting space for zooming, refractive power of every lens group must be strong. In order to obtain a strong refractive power of a lens group while maintaining a high quality, the number of lenses in the lens group should increase. The increase in the number of lenses naturally increases the weight and the cost.